Face of the Reaper
by Owlstar
Summary: A fanfiction about a custom character I created participating in the Hunger Games. Expect many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notice: This is a fanfiction loosely based on The Hunger Games. Below is a list of the districts I will be using. I do not own The Hunger Games series, but I do own any original characters that appear in this fanfiction. Rated T for mild language and gruesome descriptions.**

**District 1- luxury goods for the Capitol  
District 2- Medicine  
District 3- Machinery/Factories  
District 4- Fishing  
District 5- Mathematical  
District 6- Scientific Research  
District 7- Lumber  
District 8- Textiles  
District 9- Hunters  
District 10- Livestock  
District 11- Agriculture  
District 12- Coal  
District 13- (now terminated) Nuclear Power**

I awoke to the sunlight glaring into my window. It stung my eyes and I flipped onto my stomach. I heard a light top on the door to the bedroom my whole family shares. We live in a tiny house in the Second District. Medicine. Pfft. Never really cared about it much, seeing as we mostly produce it for the capital. Those rich bastards. Anyway, where was I... Oh yes, the knock on the door.

"Kathryn? Wake up, honey. It's almost time for the reaping." My mom/wake-up call.

"Oh joy, the reaping? Well then, I guess I'll get up..." I reply.

"Wow, is today the only day you get up when I tell you to? Like, ever?"

"Yes." I reply flatly as I drag myself out of the bed. I quickly undress and get dressed into some nicer clothes than my pajamas. As I walk to the microscopic bathroom, I notice that my twin brother, James, was missing from his bed. That was probably the most surprising part of my day, as he sleeps until noon at every chance he gets. I shove open the door of the bathroom sharply and pick up a comb from the sink counter. As I run the comb through my hair, I think about the chance of me being chosen for the games. I was 15, and the maximum tesserae available for my family. The same position goes for my brother.

I walked out of the bathroom silently and walked into the kitchen, where the rest of my family was eating. I sat down and quickly chowed through an apple and a slice of bread. Standing up, I glanced at a clock on the wall.

" Well, we'd better get goin'." I say, running out the door, James following close behind.

I glance back at James, smiling a toothy smile as I say, "You know we have equal chances of being picked. If we're both picked, I won't hesitate to kill you in battle." It was a joke, and I could tell he didn't really think I was serious.

We entered the square as we were met with a wall of people, murmuring, some excited, some afraid, and some proud. The crowd hushed quickly as somebody stepped up to the large stage. It was a giddy woman, who was prancing along around the stage happily, ready to draw the names of the 'lucky' partcicipants. The woman walked to the large dish that contained the name of every girl eligible to participate and plucked on the the names out. Out loud she read a name, a very important name. Then again, as a reader, you must know that names are always important, especially on an occasion such as this. And that name was. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to anybody who has read this fanfiction so far. I do not own the Hunger Games. Keep in mind that many aspects of this may be wrong due to the book not being fresh in my mind. The events are not in canon in any way with the books. The only ideas used from the books are the districts, reapings, the Capital, and the Games. Thank you, Owlstar.**

**PS. This chapter is a bit slow, as it's all about the preparation for the games...**

"Kathryn Belsaint!" the woman shouted with joy. I gasped and all heads turned to face me.

Begrudgingly, I pushed through the crowd of people, feeling hot stares burning my neck, and climbed onto the stage without using the steps. I gave a slight wave and a sarcastic smile to everybody in the crowd and stepped back. The woman smiled joyously are me and then walked to the bowl with the boy's name. At the rate my day was going, I could have sworn that James was going to be drawn. Much to my surprise, though, is that the name drawn was William Callvin, a twelve-year-old with hazelnut brown hair.

A couple hours later, I was In my new 'room' saying goodbye to my family. I said a sweet goodbye to my dad and gave my mom and brother a huge hug. While I was hugging her, my mom slipped something into my hand and I took it. After the embrace was over, I slipped it into my pocket. The next few hours dragged by like a slug moving against a conveyor belt. Finally, a train arrived to take me and William to the capital. We talked a lot about how we planned to act in the arena. It was mostly, work together until we're the last 2 left, then we have a fair fight to the death against each other. It was a pretty basic plan.

In the days after that, I met up with my stylists. It was a simple team, with the head being Fernaldo. He was a short man with a finely trimmed mustache. Then there was Rachel, a brunette, Faith, a beautiful blonde with hazel eyes, and Gerard, a man with hair spiked up and dyed blue. Being from the medicine district, I assumed we would go with something along the lines of me and William decked out in Doctor garb. Instead, Fernaldo wanted something new, original. He wanted to, instead, focus on the medicine itself. After a short talk with the rest of the stylists, he decided to dress me up like a chemical. Though it sounds idiotic, it worked quite well. We dyed my hair a very bright blue, and they had me wear a lot of stunningly bright orange make-up. The final touch was a dress with little... shiners? I guess I'll call them shiners, on a blue base that made me seem like one of the bright liquids my dad would plop into little beakers each day.

Before I knew it, I was on a chariot, standing next to William with him in a green tuxedo with a yellow undershirt and his hair spiked up and dyed green. The crowds were cheering for everybody (Except District 12. They were dressed like coal. Nobody likes coal.), but I heard District 2 the most in those loud calls and cries. Soon, it was over and I found myself laying on a comfy bed in my own room. It was a simple little room, but tomorrow was training, so the simplicity was perfect to help me get to sleep. I closed my eyes only for a second, and woke up with bright light filtering through my window.


End file.
